


Seal It With A Kiss

by Swietek93



Series: SteveNat Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Friends to Lovers, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, emotional angst, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: Steve is jealous of Natasha flirting with a stranger while on the run





	Seal It With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for stargazer4897 over on tumblr 
> 
> Prompt request: “Can you maybe write something about when they’re in hiding in some small town or anywhere really for a few weeks and someone keeps flirting with Nat every time they go out and steve gets jealous but tries to hide it but Nat of course sees through it.”
> 
>  
> 
> Here you go darling! I hope this is what you were looking for! 
> 
>  
> 
> This work is un-beta’d.

 

They’ve settled into a comfortable little cottage in Italy, near the Swiss border. It’s a small town, with cute little family shops lining the streets. 

  
  


Steve and Natasha are walking to a little bakery they found. It’s run by a older woman named Maria, and her son, Matteo. Matteo is handsome man; tall, muscular and blonde. He is kind but not shy. Matteo often flirts with Natasha when they go into town.

  
  


Today, Matteo is determined to get Natasha to agree to a date. She laughs and flirts back with him, teasing him. She never accepts, but Steve assumes it’s because she just doesn’t think it’s safe. They are on the run, being hunted by too many people to ever be safe.

  
  


He knows the flirting is harmless, that it means nothing. Natasha is a master of many skills, and making men fall to their knees is one of them. 

  
  


Still.

  
  


He can’t help but feel something burning inside him. Something that almost feels like jealousy. A gnawing, wrenching feeling every time he sees her bat her eyelashes and smile coyly at Matteo. 

  
  


Steve knows it’s stupid to feel that way. She isn’t his. She has never once hinted to him that she was interested in more than just friendship. Sure, they’d flirted in the past, but that was just how Natasha was. She was fun and flirty. It was a persona but it was also  _ her. _

  
  


Steve sighed as he watches her interact with Matteo. She has a hand on his arm, her head thrown back in laughter. Steve glances away.

  
  


“You love her.” Maria says in heavily accented English. 

  
  


Steve balks at her. “No! I...we’re just friends! I’m not…” He thought he had been hiding his emotions better than that! He looks down at his hands folded in his lap. “Am I that obvious?”

  
  


Maria smiles. “Not obvious to all. Just to me.” She pats him on the shoulder before she walks away to return to the kitchen. 

  
  


Natasha saunters over then, dropping into the chair next to him. “Matteo is trying to convince me to go out with him tonight. Apparently there is a very romantic restaurant on the far side of town.” She is smiling amusedly, as though it’s something to joke about, but Steve isn’t in the mood.

  
  


“You should go.” He says. It comes out a little more harsh than he intended and Natasha’s smile falters. “He’s been asking for, what, three weeks? You should just say yes.”

  
  


“Oh should I?” She says, narrowing her eyes in a glare. In a huff, she pushes away from the table and stands, storming away out the door.

  
  


Steve runs a hand down his face, sighing, then follows her. He catches up to her quickly, gently grabbing her by the arm. She whirls around to face him, eyes burning in anger, her mouth opens to say something.

  
  


“I’m sorry,” he apologizes before she can speak. “I didn’t mean it.” He drops his hand from her arm.

  
  


She studies him for a moment then rolls her eyes. Reaching to his neck, she pulls him down into a kiss. He freezes in astonishment as she expertly deepens the kiss, pressing her tongue into his mouth. After a moment, he grabs her waist, pulling her closer.

  
  


Then it’s over as quickly as it started. Steve blinks back into focus to find her staring at him with a smirk.

  
  


“I-“ he stammers, unsure what to even say.

  
  


“Jealousy doesn’t suit you.” She quirks an eyebrow. He flushes a deep red, ducking his head to avoid her gaze.

  
  


She tips his chin up. “You have nothing to be jealous of.” 

  
  


She pulls him back into a kiss, this one sweeter, more chaste. It’s a promise, he realizes. A promise that she isn’t interested in anyone else. A promise that she only wants him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great. Comments are love!


End file.
